The invention relates to a woodworking machine for the tenoning and longitudinal profiling of timber frames, especially window frames, in which provision is made for at least one first vertical spindle, with tenoning tools, located diagonally to at least one further spindle with tools for longitudinal profiling, a further tenoning spindle being fitted on the opposite side of the assembly containing the longitudinal profiling spindle, and two sliding tables allocated to the tenoning spindles and aligned with the work table of the longitudinal profiling spindle, being provided.